The Only Exception
by kibaxnaruto
Summary: I love no one, but you. You're my only exception. /AU, Rated M for sexual content,language, and drug use. NaruKiba,KibaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**The Only Exception. Part One.**

Chapter One.

Hold My Hand – Michael Jackson ft. Akon

I opened my eyes to the view of my broken and worn-down apartment. I sat up and heard my bed creak as its metal springs bend. I put my feet down and shivered at the coldness of the wooden floors. I then began my daily routine consisting of: taking my shower, getting dressed, brushing my teeth, and eating breakfast. Breakfast is my favorite part. I always eat toast. I love toast. I grabbed my uniform and walked outside my apartment. I turned around and took one last look at my apartment, smiled, and shut the door. Little did I know that was the last time I would ever see that apartment.

I opened the back-door of the Waffle House and entered. Suddenly being washed over with the scent of batter and raw meat. I walked over to the clock-in station and pushed in my card and PIN code. I then smelt a smell. You know.. a smelly smell. A smell that you know but you can't describe it if your life depended it. Cherries? No. Lemons? Uhh..no. Vanilla? Nope. I just could not put my finger on this smell. I hastily turned around, only to trip over my boss.

"AH SHIT!"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Shino!" I stood up and helped the other man up.

"Dammit Kiba, can't you watch where you're going?"

Shino just tugged himself out of my grasp and steamed away. Welcome to my world, bitches. I looked around the small restaurant. It had yellow tiled walls but many windows. The counter separated the kitchen and the tables. I then went to work. I was the chef. _Yay._Throughout the entire day I still could not distinguish the funky smell. At exactly eight pm I clocked out and began my way home. I walked along the sidewalk and basked in the small amounts of light from the rare streetlights. I came up on the hill that changed from my rural job setting and my urban house setting. I looked up from the rock I was kicking and gasped at what I saw.

Why the **fuck**were there firetrucks and ambulances surrounding my apartment

complex? And where the **HELL **was my apartment building?

"Hellooo?"

"Naruto, can I stay at your house for a few nights?"

"Why, Kiba?"

"My apartment burnt down."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"...I left my candles burning."

"Candles?"

I almost punched him through the fucking phone for laughing at me. I have RELAXATION candles. 'Cause...I'm stressed... and stuff.

"Sure. I guess you can stay for a while."

"Thanks. Ill be right over."

A few blocks and trips later.

I finally made it to Naruto's house. I walked down the small brick pathway and knocked on his doorway. A few minutes later I started to get pissed. I banged on that mutha-fucking door. I swear I thought Naruto stood me up. As soon as I felt the tears start to well up the door opened to reveal Naruto in his pajamas.

"Dude, what took you so long?"

"Sorry.. I fell asleep. Come on in."

I glared daggers at him as I walked in.

"Thanks for letting me stay. I don't know how long it will take for me to find a new house."

"Don't worry Kiba. Stay as long as you like. I honestly get lonely being here all by myself."

I almost freaking cried when I saw Naruto's blush. I had always liked him.. more than a friend so to speak. The said blonde then led me to my new bedroom and showed me the bathroom. "I think imma go back to sleep, Kiba. I gotta get up and go to work in the morning."

"You work on Saturdays?"

"Well being the Mayor's assistant, yes."

"When did you get that job!"

"A few weeks ago."

I almost crapped myself at hearing Naruto was the mayor's ASSISTANT. I could never see the hyperactive kid being serious and formal for a political job. Well that was before he had to go away for a few years due to his parents dieing in the war. We exchanged some goodnights before he walked into his room and shut the door. I sat down on the bed and curled up into a ball. I let the tears fall.

~In the Middle of the Night~

"Kiba? Are your crying?"

"No I'm not crying!"

Dammit. He caught me.

"Kiba... why were you crying?"

I could hear his care in his voice.

"In the fire..."

My voice was shaky and cracky. I hated it. It made me sound weak.

"It's okay Kiba."

I felt him lay down beside me and wrap his arms around my waist. I then felt his heartbeat against my back. It was so soothing. I have never felt this way. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Akamaru.. he died in the fire."

I flipped around and buried my head in his chest.

"H-He died b-because of m-me.."

Don't you hate it when you're crying so hard you hiccup?

"Ssshh... it isn't your fault."

"Yes i-it is."

"You know what I do when I'm feeling down?"

"What is that?"

"I think of things that make me happy."

"Akamaru was the only thing that made me happy..."

"Maybe we can change that..."

All I felt was his warm lips touch mine and my tears stopped. I found happiness in him.


	2. Chapter 2

I could NOT let him do this to me. Me, Inuzuka Kiba, could NOT be kissing a guy. Even though he is cute...and strong...and...What the hell am I thinking! See? My brain is just tired from this whole day of stress. I tried to push him off but I melted in his strong arms. I had to do something. SOMETHING. But what was there to do? He outweighs me by pure muscle alone! Uhhh...maybe If I just...Its useless! Ugh. Dammit. What should I do?

**The Only Exception. Part One.**

Chapter Two.

Monster – Lady GaGa

Whats that poking me? Is he hard? Does he have a freaking boner! What the fuck! Why does he- "Ummm..."

"Kiba? Is something wrong?" He looked at me as if he could cry. Knowing my kind nature all I could say was, "No. Nothing's wrong." And I leaned up on my elbows to kiss him.

After a few terrorizing seconds of kissing I felt his hand grope the growing bulge in my pants. I did NOT just squeal. Me? _Kiba Inuzuka? _Squeal? No way. He began to knead it with his palm. Making me softly moan, biting my bottom lip trying to quiet my mewls of pleasure. He smirked at my uneasiness. He then practically ripped my shirt off. I mean, RIPPED. I gasped at the sudden rush of cold air colliding with my hot skin.

He, again, smirked. I got tired of that damn smirk. He smirks too much. I was thinking of ways to wipe that smirk off his face until I felt his tongue dart onto one of my hard nipples. I gasped at the unexpected pleasure. I groaned at the feeling.

After a short teasing of my nipples he began to go south, leaving a trail of saliva down my body. I grinned at him, showing my fangs as he reached my jeans. In one swift movement he tore off my jeans, boxers coming with them, I just stared at his face when he saw my member. He then smiled. He stood up and took his shirt off over his head, showing his chiseled chest and hard, rolling abs. I almost came at the sight. He then slowly took his boxers off.

He first revealed a small patch of blonde pubes before his gigantic cock sprung out. I almost screamed knowing what was coming. He crawled over me so we were face to face. I could smell his breath. It smelt like mint. That turned me on even more if possible. He made his way to my neck and collar bone and began to nip and lick at random spots. I moaned erotically at the feeling. "So how do you want it?" I heard him ask between nips and licks. I pulled him up and cupped his face, staring into his eyes. I then had the right to smirk. "You know how I like it."

He then laid me back down. I felt so dirty. Did I really just say that to him? Is this really happening? Millions of questions rushed into my brain before going blank at the feeling of something poking at my entrance. I stared at him with my mouth agape as he slowly and painfully pushed inside of me. Spreading my virgin insides. I heard him moan in ecstasy as I clamped my eyes shut in pain.

It was the most excruciating pain I had ever felt! It felt like I was being ripped in half. I finally felt hair tickle my butt and he stopped moving to let me get used to it. After a few (what seemed like hours) minutes I felt the tinge of pain start to subside. I opened my eyes and moaned at the site. Naruto was staring at me with the most caring expression I have ever seen performed by him. "Are you okay?" He asked gently. "Move." I demanded. My voice cracking.

"But-"

"Move, dammit!"

I saw him smirk. _"Bastard.__" _He then pulled almost all of his length out before pushing right back in to the hilt, making me choke-scream out, stars appearing behind my eyes. He then set a fast pace. I could feel all of him in me. His member spreading me open then leaving me then roaring right back in. Like a bullet being shot out of a gun put in reverse then in play over and over again. I then felt him strike something with such force I could not keep it in anymore.

"Naruto!" I screamed his name out with each thrust of his hips. I forgot who I was, where I was, what I was doing, all I could concentrate on was something thick and long striking into me over and over. I didn't even notice I was screaming his name until the very end.

"Na! Naru! Naruto! Ah! Ah! Na-Ah!"

I felt like I would explode at any moment. It was the best pleasure I have ever felt! I was surprised when he stopped all his movement and pulled out of me. I groaned and looked behind me. I moaned as I crawled towards him and sat on his cock. He moaned and leaned against the backboard. He grabbed my hips, lifted me up, and slammed me back down.

"Naruto! T-There!" I was in complete ecstasy at that moment. He had hit something inside me so deep that I couldn't even comprehend what had happened. The next time he smalled me back down he slapped his hips up to meet our thrusts together. I screamed and he moaned loudly. I then leaned slightly forward and put my hands on his chest, feeling the rippling muscles and thin layer of sweat. I then put my legs up on their feet so I could sit more properly. I then began to hop up and down on his dick, each thrust hitting that sweet spot inside of me, making me scream each time I slammed down and he thrusted up. With each snap of his hips I could not even scream anymore, my mouth was agape in a silent scream of pleasure. I felt the familiar tinge of orgasm, this was going to be the biggest of my life. He then grabbed me by the waist, stood up, and slammed me against the wall, kissing me ferociously. He then pinned my arms above my head and shoved his body against mine, filling me to the brink with himself.

He then began to thrust into me with such force I thought the wall behind me was going to break. I screamed constantly as he slamemd into my prostate mercilessly. "Oh god! Naru- Na-Ah! Narutoooo! Na- Naru-to- Ah! Ah! Na- Na- Na- Na-! Naruto- Naru-!"

I came with such force I felt my heart skip a beat and everything slow down as my cum spurted onto my stomach and chest. Soon after I felt Naruto release deep inside me, filling me with his cum. As I came down from my high he collapsed on the bed, instantly pulling me against him, our bare bodies touching. I sighed in content at a thought. _"He's such a monster." _I fell asleep after a short chuckle.

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys atleast some-what enjoyed the suckish lemon I just wrote. Only my second (or maybe third...) lemon ever so it may not be as good as the pro's out there. I got super-hella bored due to all the snow in the Southeast lately so I figured I'd write Part One And A Half! Seemed fair enough to be a little surprise since it is not on the official schedule for me. Don't worry thought because Pat Two will be up around Valentine's Day...or maybe sooner. ^_^ I love you guys!

~KxN


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes and groaned as the sun rays pierced my pupils. I rolled over and walked to the bathroom. I opened the cabinet and grabbed my razor and power-filled bag; Cocaine. I looked in the mirror as I lined up the power into small lines, my eyes red and puffy. I then snorted one of the lines, feeling the burn of the drug entering my body ease my heartache. I finished the other few lines then walked into my living room. I plopped down on the couch. I glanced around my apartment. "The same as that night..." I muttered as I gazed at the picture of a blonde smiling while hugging me from behind._"Naruto..."_

**The Only Exception. Part One.**

Chapter Three.

World Behind My Wall - Tokio Hotel

I remember that day. The day my life changed. The day I crashed and burned. The day I started this horrible addiction. The day Hinata fixed her life up perfectly with Shino. The day Lady Tsunade passed away. The day my sister gave birth to her first-born son. The day everything changed. The day Naruto went missing.

I will always remember that day. What was it? Oh yeah... on our two year anniversary of being a couple...the night he proposed. I laid down on my couch and closed my eyes. Letting sleep take me away...

"_Naruto!" I moaned as he rocked into me harder and faster. "Oh god! I need m-more!" I screamed. I then came hard all over my stomach and chest and he moaned as I felt him cum inside of me. I love that feeling. He laid down beside me. "Wanna get married?" He asked so nonchalantly. "W-What?" I could not believe what he just said. "I said...do you wanna get married?" He repeated. "That is so like you to just come out and ask like this." I muttered. "Well?" He asked again. "Yes, Naruto. I would love to be your husband." I smiled and pecked him on the cheek before standing up and start to get dressed. "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked. "Well... you just asked me to marry you. Now you have to take me out to eat." I winked at him before walking downstairs, out the front door, and into the car. About five minutes later I saw him come jogging outside. He got in the car and smiled at me before he put the key in the ignition._

_We ate in silence for the most part. Occasionally talking or smiling. It was just too awkward. I mean..we're engaged for Christ's sake! He finally broke the goddamn silence. "So..when are we getting married? He asked. "ASAP." I said fastly, avoiding eye contact. "Huh?" He asked playing dumb. I groaned. "In the summer, I guess." I said as I chewed on my steak. "Good. That's what I was going to say." He said smiling, "So when is Hinata and Shino's wedding?" "Today." I answered politely. "What! Why aren't we going?" He asked suddenly pissed off. "Well, let's just say I found the ring." I said smirking on the inside. He flushed. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Y-You did? When?" He asked. "Last night. But don't worry. I didn't think It'd happen today. But I still told Hinata we wouldn't be coming." I said proudly. After a few minutes we both finished our meals._

"_Hey Kiba.. follow me. I have a surprise." He said standing up, laying down a $20 to pay for our meal. I blushed and followed him. He then led me outside into an alleyway between the restaurant we were in and some dinky run-down store. I grew uneasy at the feeling the dark alley gave off. It felt like something horrible was going to happen. "Here we are!" Naruto yelled as he held my hand and stopped walking. I gazed around. "Why are we in an alleyway?" I asked nervously. "So no one can see us..." He said as he backed me up against the wall and began to nibble at my neck. "N-Naruto..." I moaned. He then unbuttoned his and mine shirts and tore off our jeans. He then began the knead my butt, sticking a finger or two in, gently thrusting. I moaned louder than before. I then built up enough courage to grab his cock and start stroking it. He then howled at the pleasure. He then lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist._

_But before I felt the burning pleasure of him inside me I felt me fall for a second before hitting the ground with a thump. "The he-" I stopped mid-sentence as I saw Naruto being dragged into the back of a black van at the end of the alley. I stood up ,not caring I was completely nude, and sprinted off towards it. I stumbled a few times but I was nearing closer and closer to the van. As soon as I was about ten feet from it it drove off. Leaving me there at the end of the alleyway, people staring at me in surprise. I felt the tears start to run down my cheeks before I collapsed on my knees. "NARUTOOOOOOO!"_

I opened my eyes to see my apartment roof, feeling the sweat all over my body and the tears still on my cheeks. "Naruto..."


	4. Chapter 4

It has been one year to this day that my fiance' Naruto Uzumaki was kidnapped and classified as missing. It has also been the six month anniversary of when the people of Konoha called of the search. They forgot about him. Moved on. Are happy. And I'm stuck in the same place as the day it happened. Why me?

**The Only Exception. Part One.**

Chapter Four.

The Only Exception – Paramore.

What is love? Many people have never felt it. Some lucky ones have felt the embrace of true love. I am one of those lucky ones. I love Naruto with all my heart. And what do I get? Depression. Drug addiction. Heartache. Pain. Everything horrible you can think of besides death. Even though I am "dead" without him in my life. I've always wondered if he truly loves me...

I stood up off the couch, grabbed my jacket, and walked out the door. I didn't even bother to lock it. I wouldn't care if it was broken into anyway. I decided I would go see Shino. I need to talk about my feelings and he's the only one will listen. I walked across Konoha, admiring its beauty and peacefulness. I finally reached the Aburame-Hyuuga household and rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps echo throughout the house until the door opened and revealed Shino in his usual attire. "Can I come in?" I asked plainly.

"Sure." He says as he moves out of the doorway to let me in. I slowly walk into the room not even glancing at its glamor. I made my way to the couch before plopping down and sitting Indian style. Shino soon sits beside me, making me slightly bounce. "So ,what's up?" He asked as I noticed his smile.

"I'm sorry to come over like this...but...but I need to talk to you about something." I said as I already felt the burning tears coming to my eyes.

"It's okay Kiba. Anything."

"Thanks...well, I really miss Naru-" I began.

"I'm gonna stop you right there Kiba. I already told you that you need to just move on and find someone else." He said looking slightly irritated.

"But I can't-"

"Yes you can! Just move on already!" He said adding extra emphasis to the "move" and "on".

"No I can't! I don't believe in love anymore!" I yelled. I looked at his shocked face and frowned.

"Why Kiba? Love exists." He replied softly.

"No it doesn't. I give up on it. Im through." I said as I stood up and walked out the door.

I head Shino calling my name as I sprinted away, feeling the cold Autumn air hitting my skin.

"_I don't believe in love...Naruto is the only exception..."_


	5. Chapter 5

When I find him. I will be complete.

**The Only Exception. Part One.**

Chapter Five.

Move Along – The All American Rejects

When I find him. I will be complete. Yes , it is true to the very extent. I cannot be complete without Naruto Uzumaki. My lover. My friend. And still my fiance'. None of that will ever change. I expect to find him all perfectly safe and fine, but deep down I know I will never find him. It will never happen. Ever. It is impossible. I'm sure they killed him as soon as they drove away. Probably shot him as soon as they closed the fucking door...why couldn't I reach him in time...I'm such a loser. I can't even protect those I love. I'm useless.

I finally make it to my apartment and plop down on the couch and stare at the TV. I reach for the remote and turn it on, randomly flipping through the channels searching for something to cheer me up. I finally found some type of comedy movie. I laughed a few times, slightly chuckling. I was actually enjoying myself until the ending of the movie. The entire movie was about a couple who had separated by a kidnapping and one of them had to move along with their life (irony, huh?). Then it hit me. Shino was right. I do need to move on. He is never coming back. He is dead. Deceased. Under the ground. Rotting. However you want to describe it. I need. Need. To move on with my life. Try and improve in my job. Live my life. Enjoy it.

I smiled for the first time in two months as I walked into my kitchen to fix my some dinner. I pulled out a bowl, milk, and my favorite cereal and poured me full bowl. I ate in silence, the only sounds being my chewing and the faint, muffled voices from the TV. I stopped chewing. I smelt something. Something... Vanilla? Is it vanilla? Or cherry? Raspberry? It sure was smelly. I gave up on trying to decipher the smell and continued to eat my cereal. After I finished my cereal I was on my way to go to bed, since it was around midnight, when there was a loud knock from my door. I turned towards the door in disbelief. Who would come by at this time of night? I slowly walked towards the door before grasping the handle. I gulped. Then three more knocks echoed through my house, sending chills up my spine. I nodded at myself to continue and pulled open the door. I gasped. "Naruto?"

**A/N: **Reviews are appreciated, not forced.


	6. Chapter 6

How is he here? He can't be! It's impossible; truly impossible! He can not be alive! He is dead. Dead. I just got over him and came to the fact and now he shows up out of nowhere? What is his freaking problem? I bet it's just Ino dressing up again to make me feel better. I mean, it is the anniversary of his disappearance. Why wouldn't she want me to feel better? She's just being a good friend is all. See? I'm just gonna try and rip of the mask ….. Oh shit it isn't a mask! Oh my god...

**The Only Exception. Part One.**

Chapter Six.

Second Go – LIGHTS

"Um, Kiba? Why are you pulling on my face?" ,Naruto asked as I grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart. I grunted louder until I let them go and he glared at me, "What's gotten into you?" He says as my pupils dilate.

"Oh my God it is you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips against his. He smiled before kissing back, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, tasting me. I missed this.

"Now that is the greeting I was hoping for," Naruto says as I lay on his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath, "Can you tell me why you were trying to rip my face apart now?" I blushed at his question.

"Well, I thought you were Ino trying to cheer me up." I whispered breathily.

"Why the hell would she dress up as me? Wouldn't that make you more depressed?" He said as he kissed my forehead and squeezed me tighter to him.

"I dunno. I just figured." I nuzzled into his chest, soaking up its warmth and security. I missed these arms. Then it snapped. "Wait, Where the fuck did you go!" I stood up and screamed at him.

"The hell? Why are you screaming?" He said as he stood up and towered above me.

"You can't just walk into my house after a year of being missing," I said making quotation marks with my fingers, "and just expect me not to ask!"

He stared blankly at me before pulling me to him, "Don't you mean our house?"

"No it is my house you bastard! You don't live here anymore! You're dead!" I screamed, throwing my arms in the air before forcefully walking to my room. I heard his footsteps behind mine. Before I closed my bedroom door behind me he slammed it open and walked inside.

"Why can't you just give it a rest?" He yelled as he grabbed my wrist to prevent me from walking any further into my room.

"I can't give something this serious a rest you idiot! I have been lonely and miserable for a year due to you! A fucking year!" I screamed as I yanked my wrist out of his grasp.

He softly made a growling sound before saying, "I didn't mean to hurt you! I love you Kiba!"

"Sure you do," I said, standing in front of my bed. At that point he got extremely pissed and knocked over my dresser beside him. I felt time slow down as I saw a small plastic bag fall out of the top drawer and onto the floor. My cocaine. Me and Naruto just stared at the power-filled bag for a few seconds. "Kiba, what the hell is that?" Naruto broke the silence, gesturing towards the bag. "Is that... crack?" He said as I saw tears forming in his eyes. "Kiba, what are you doing with this?"

"I-I was j-just-" I was cut off as he grabbed my arms and pinned me against the wall. I gulped and looked up at his face. There were tears streaming down his cheeks. "What, are you doing with this, Kiba?" He whispered, his voice cracking.

"I, umm, you don't know how much you hurt me," I sighed, " I turned to drugs to try and ease the pain."

I looked at his face again to see his eyes were filled with sorrow. "Why Kiba? Why?" He asked again.

"I told you, you hurt me far more than you can comprehend... I can't live without you. I was dead on the inside." I said as I felt water flowing out of my eyes. He then clutched me and held me tight to his bodies as our sobs echoed throughout the room.

I opened my eyes to the piercing light of the sun coming through my window. I groaned and looked to my left to find Naruto gone. _"Was it all a dream?"_ I thought as I stood up and walked out of my room. I peaked around the corner into the living room to find Naruto sloppily laying on the couch in only his boxers. I sighed in relief.

"Good morning!" He said suddenly and he ran and hugged me. "So, you gonna give me a second go?" He asked some-what seriously.

I chuckled at his little joke, "Of course," I leaned on him and kissed him on his cheek before preceding to the kitchen. "Toast time!" I childishly yelled as I plopped the bread into the toaster. As I sat both our plates on the table I thought of something. "Speak up," I said bluntly with a serious look. He chocked on his food before saying, "W-What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Who kidnapped you? What happened? How did you escape?" I told him my complete thought.

"Well, at first I didn't know who kidnapped me since I was knocked out. When I first woke up I was in some type of cellar or basement. I wanted to know who did this and finally convinced the guards to let me speak with the person in charge. It turns out the leader was Sasuke Uchiha, my childhood friend. I asked him why he was doing this but he never replied. He just simply sent me back to my cage. Time after time I got the same result until one day our conversation brought on his fight because I brought up his brother Itachi, who you should know as the successful CEO of that superstore chain. I won the fight but I made him explain why he kidnapped me. He stated, 'You hold a type of demon inside of you formed from the hatred from your parent's deaths. A form even God himself cannot destroy. We discovered that if you came into contact with anyone for an extended period of time the demon would posses that person as well. So from orders of the President we were to keep you locked away forever.' Apparently, that didn't work out and I escaped about a week ago, but it took a while for me to find a route back to Konoha. I finally made it.," He finished smiling and taking a sip of his coffee.

I sat there blankly staring at him at how much he just explained; letting it sink in. "Wow, okay then." I took a bite of my toast.

That day we just hung around the house, watching TV, playing video games, letting him fuck my brains out, taking a shower, getting fucked in the shower, and other small (but fun) activities. Right before we fell asleep another question popped into my apparently curious mind. "Naruto?" I asked as I rolled over to face him.

"Yeah Kiba?" He asked in a tired voice.

"Is the demon going to possess me?" I was actually pretty worried.

"No Kiba! It isn't. I won't let that happen to you, even if it leads to my death," He smiled before snuggling against me, pulling me to his chest, "Now go to sleep."

I smiled before drifting off to sleep, reassured.

I opened my eyes and thought it was morning before becoming aware that my head was spinning and I had the over-powering urge to take that god-awful drug again. I rushed to the bathroom and threw up a few times. I stood up, cleaned myself up and got dressed, making sure Naruto was still asleep. I got in his car and drove to the nearest hospital. I walked into the Emergency Care entrance and met with one of the nurses. For some reason there was absolutely no one in the hospital except me and a few nurses and doctors, here and there. I sat down on an examination table until the Nurse came back in with a vaccination needle. "So where do you want it?" She asked, yawning.

I lifted up my left arms sleeve to show here my upper arm. She grabbed my arms before plunging the needle into it. I cringed at the sting, but it soon faded away. "Is that it? I'm done with my withdrawal?" I asked, slightly nervous. She nodded before leaving the room. I got up and left the hospital, knowing my insurance will cover the charges for the shot.

When I arrived at my apartment I climbed into bed with Naruto, as he instantly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I laughed at this action before falling asleep again, for the night.

**A/N: **BTW, The Only Exception Finale will be posted tonight too, maybe around 1:00-2:30 AM EST. :] I love Y'all! Please review!

~KxN


	7. Chapter 7

He finally came home. He is mine again. All mine. He will never leave me; he promised he won't, and I believe him fully. He doesn't break his promises. He always keeps them. Our relationship is like a sailboat, drifting in the sea of wonders, but still int act. Forever.

**The Only Exception. Part One.**

Chapter Seven.

Sailboats – Sky Sailing

I walked up to my apartment and unlocked the door; walking in. I closed the door behind me before bending over and clutching my stomach. _"Agh! What is up with all these cramps lately?" _I internally screamed. I slowly stood up and walked over to the couch, plopping onto it. It had been a year since Naruto came back and about a month until our wedding (we had to postpone over and over, Ugh. Annoying bitches). "Naruto, you home?" I called out before hearing a faint confirmation from the bedroom.

Naruto walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to me and kissed me and snuggling against me. "How was your day, babe?" He asked, staring into my eyes.

I groaned before saying, "Well it was okay. Being the manager of the only Waffle House in Konoha is pretty tough, but I saw Sakura on the way home though."

"What did you guys talk about?" He asked, letting his chin rest on my head.

"Nothing really. We just chatted until we reached her house, then I came straight home. How was your day?" I mumbled and yawned, being exhausted.

"Good. Still looking for jobs. I have an interview tomorrow for some job as a technician, it may not be a good job but it sure does bring in the cash." He then rubbed his fingers together, signaling money.

I laughed at his joke and nuzzled into his chest, falling asleep.

The next day, Saturday, we just chilled out. Later that day, at a restaurant we wanted to check out, I asked Naruto a serious question, "What is the main sign that the demon is possessing over me?" The demon hasn't been brought up in a few months, but I needed an answer.

"Well, the sure sign is your eyes will glow a red color. If that happens almost immediately your inner self will go into a coma and the demon will posses you, going around the town killing everyone you love. The demon looks into your heart and kills the ones closest to you. After it kills everyone you love you will wake back up and the demon will die inside of you. I have learned how to suppress mine so that will never happen to me."

"Oh...okay." I mumbled, sticking a piece of fish in my mouth and slowly chewing.

That night I was laying in bed reading a new book when I got a sever migraine. I groaned as I stood up and tumbled to the bathroom. I took out some Asprin and popped them in my mouth. I swallowed them with some water from the sink as I heard Naruto snore loudly from the bedroom. I gasped for breath and sat on the toilet, the seat being down. I brushed my foreheard free of sweat and stood back up. I looked in the mirror as I walked out and saw my eyes glow red...

**The End.**

**A/N: **Don't be hating on me for the ending. It was supposed to be a cliffhanger for a one-shot coming soon, so don't spazz just yet. The Only Exception isn't completely over yet. A one-shot will be out soon/far. So wait out for that! Please to Gawd review! I feed off of them and write faster!


	8. Part II Chapter 1

_I looked in the mirror as I walked out and saw my eyes glow red..._

All I saw was darkness. I felt cold, no, freezing. Like my internal body temperature had dropped to below zero. I looked around me and all I visualized was black, black, and guess what else? Black. I looked down and realized I was just floating there, in the middle of this oblivion. I heard something growl. I swiftly turned my head left and right trying to find the source of the noise. I heard it again, but louder this time. I began to panic as I tried to move but it felt as if I was tied down. I heard large, padded sounding footsteps coming from in front of me. They boomed with each step, always echoing off the non-existent walls. I began to sweat and pull on the invisible ropes tieing my arms and legs to whatever they were tied to. I closed my eyes and prayed the being would leave me be. I gulped as I felt hot breath hit my face, slightly burning my skin. I opened my eyes weakly before screaming as open jaws swallowed me whole.

**The Only Exception. Part Two.**

Chapter One.

Candles – Hey Monday.

- Naruto's POV -

I awoke without opening my eyes; I just laid there. I heard a slight rustling sound as I opened my eyes. I slowly shifted my head until I could face the bathroom. _"Dammit!"_ I internally cussed as I saw Kiba on his hand and feet, like a dog, on the floor, growling at me. I leaped out of bed and held my palm up, holding my wrist tightly. _"Thank you Yamato..."_

A large, bright beam of light shot from my hand, slightly stinging, before impacting into 'Kiba'. Kiba howled before being consumed into the light. After the light faded Kiba was curled up into a ball on the floor, crying. I walked over to him and held him tightly to my chest. "What's wrong?" I asked. He quickly turned his head, as if just noticing I was there.

"Who did I kill Naruto, who?" Kiba pleaded as his sobs became more erratic. I began to stroke his hair soothingly.

"You killed no one Kiba, no one. I stopped you." I smiled down at him as he smiled back.

"Thanks... I love you." He muttered before pecking me on the lips.

"I love you too, now let's get back in bed. It's only four in the morning!" I smiled before picking him back up and playfully tossing him on the bed. He smiled at me. _"It looks as if the justu worked... thank Kami!" _I smiled and climbed onto bed. He nuzzled my chest before slowly tracing my abs, making me chuckle at the ticklish feeling. I saw him smirk before he tore of his boxers and mounted my shaft, instantly sheathing to the hilt. I moaned out, "What brought this on?"

"I was horny," He replied before slowly going back up and using gravity to pull him back down; we both moaned.

I grabbed his hips and began thrusting up into him each time he came down. He screamed as his prostate was tortured so expertly. I got even more horny by hearing his screams. After one particular thrust he collapsed onto my chest, panting. I patted his back, letting him know he did good, before grabbing his ass and raising it, before ramming it back down. He lowly moaned. I need more, "Louder."

He moaned slightly louder. I got mad at that moment and flipped him onto his stomach, pressing my ripped chest against his back, feeling him squirm against my touch. "I'm gonna make you scream," I mumbled into his hear before plowing into his tight ass.

"Oh god! Naruto, I need more! Naru- Oh!- to! Harder, dammit!" He screamed my name and other simple words over and over again. I happily complied to his wishes and began to go deeper, harder, and faster. At one point I head him scream my name particularly louder than the rest, he reached his climax.

"Naruto!"

As his walls clamped down I moaned his name before releasing deep into him. Spent and exhausted we both collapsed, I didn't even bother to pull up the covers before falling asleep.

I opened my eyes for some strange reason and glanced at the clock. I read it at 6:47. I groaned as I turned my head and noticed Kiba wasn't there. I stood up groggily and made my way to the kitchen, where I found Kiba cooking. I silently crept up behind him. As soon as I was in touching distance I felt a swift gust of air and a stinging pain coming from my mid-section. I gasped and looked down. All I saw were 12 inch claws going straight through my stomach area. I looked into Kiba's maniac stare.

- Universal POV -

Naruto's body slowly slumpt over onto the floor; dead.

Hinata was staring through the window, about to knock on the door before she heard a loud gasp. _"I wonder what's going on?"_ She looked into the window and gasped at Kiba's body against Naruto's , long nails going through Naruto's body. Hinata felt tears well up as she saw her life-long crush fall to the floor. Hinata was about to run through the village screaming for help when she felt a hard body against her back; her eyes widened. She heard a dark, un-human voice whisper in her ear, "You're the second of many..."


	9. Part II Chapter 2

**The Only Exception. Part Two.**

Chapter Two.

Bring Me To Life - Evanescence

- Hinata's POV -

I quickly turned around and slapped Kiba in the face, feeling the burn of the red chakra slowly forming over his body. As he tumbled backwards a small bit from the impact I thrusted my palms into his abdomen, over and over, hoping to subdue him. He slid back on his feet a few meters away from me before staring at me; murder in his eyes. I shivered at the realization this was not my teammate anymore.

"Kiba! Listen to me!" I yelled at him, hoping for some sign of the real Kiba.

'Kiba' just growled and got on all fours. I got back in my attack stance before lunging at him. He dodged all of my attacks before punching me in the face, his claws grazing my skin. I held my cheek to try and stop the bleeding but to no avail. I glared at Kiba before lunging again, plunging a kunai into his left arm, cutting a deep, long line. He howled in pain before swiping at me, making me fly into the tree beside their house. I groaned as I lifted my head up to meet Kiba's stare, pure intent in his horrible eyes.

"Please, Kiba...please...," I silently cried as he slowly crept up to where I was. I stood up groggily, dizzily, before getting back in my stance. My lip and forehead were breathing and my back hurt like hell. I panted heavily before running towards Kiba, slamming my fist into his face, sending him backwards a few steps; a less reaction I wanted. His head suddenly turned towards me and he screamed into the sky. That scream sent shivers down my already pained back. I pulled out some shuriken and tossed them at him, all of them melting at the heat of his chakra. I noticed my breathing was getting heavier and faster, as Kiba jumped at me. I knew what I had to do.

I spread my legs apart to my shoulder width, put my hands in Dragon, Boar, Snake, and Tiger signals before slowly closing my eyes. I felt chakra rush to my brain and heart before I yelled fiercly, "Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho: Ninja Art, Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!"

I swirled my arms around faster and faster until a blue orb of light was shaded around me. I slightly opened my eyes to see Kiba about to impact into my Jutsu. At the last second I lost control and I gasped as my shield disappeared around me.

I choked up blood as I felt Kiba's claws pierce my skin, organs, and go through my backside. I looked into his stare and saw a small gleam in his eye. I put my arm on his shoulder, knowing it was over, and whispered so only we could hear, "Jibaku Fuda: Kassei, Ninja Art, Double Suicide Exploding Tags Technique...""

- Sakura's POV -

I felt the ground shake as I looked in the sky towards Kiba and Naruto's house. I gasped at the large explosion and began to run towards the site.

- Universal POV -

Kiba and Naruto's house was in ruins. It was on fire and half of it was blown away from the explosion. No remains of Hinata are found but Kiba's body is sprawled out on the ground, burnt and deceased looking. Kiba slowly stood up before howling into the sky, in his full Kyuubi form.

- Sakura's POV -

"_I can only end this one way..."_

I finally made it to the house to only find it in ruins, burnt and gone. I felt my emotions well up as I tightened my fist, feeling my knuckles crack. I slowly walked up to the house, cautiously waiting for the expected guest. I heard a slight tap. I pulled out a kunai and turned around, in my attack stance. I gasped at the sight of 'Kiba' glaring at me. He jumped into the sky before plummeting back down towards me. I braced myself for the impact.

Right before he impacted I used the substitution justu and teleported to the other side of the yard. I covered my eyes as the dust from the blast made it's way to me. When I opened my eyes Kiba was on all fours, staring me down. I smiled and he looked at me as if I was crazy, slightly growling. I quickly reached into my backpack and pulled out the surprise.

- Kiba's POV -

I opened my eyes to see the real world, but I couldn't control my body. I tried to move but the Kyuubi wouldn't let me. I looked around and noticed the Kyuubi wasn't moving. I then felt a dull thud against my head.

"Dammit!" I moaned.

I opened my eyes once again and glanced around. I then saw a small puppy being held by Sakura.

"Is that... Akamaru?"

I then felt the dull pain again, but it actually hurt this time. I moaned out in pain as each thud got faster and harder than the last. Just as I wished I could just end this pain it left me; being replaced with a cool breeze and something wet licking my face.

- Sakura's POV -

I smiled as the chakra around Kiba suddenly dispersed. I let Akamaru down and chuckled as he licked the Inuzuka's face. Kiba groaned as he opened his eyes. "Akamaru, is that really you?" He said as he picked the dog up and hugged him dearly.

"We found him the other day. We are positive it is Akamaru, and we guessed he escaped the fire and somehow lost where you went," I explained to him before sitting beside him.

"Wait, did the demon take over?" Kiba asked, suddenly everything in the atmosphere filled with worry.

"Yes, Kiba, he did," I replied gently, putting my hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"W-What happened?" He asked as he looked down and continued to pet Akamaru.

"Well, I – um – think the Kyuubi escaped and you... lost control," I explained to him as soft as I could.

"Who did I kill." He replied, scaringly ending the statement with an abrupt, serious ending instead of a question.

"...Hinata...and Naruto...," I replied, letting a few tears stream down my cheeks.

I held Kiba as his sobs filled the yard and surrounding area as the villagers emerged from their daily routines to see what the commotion was about.

- Universal POV -

An ambulance arrived shortly and took Kiba to the hospital to treat him for his cut arm. A small amount of Black Ops and police were inspecting the site, including TenTen and Neji; the leaders of the police precinct. "Neji, I think Hinata purposely let her justu fail," TenTen pointed out, poking the crevices in the dirt from Hinata's jutsu.

"Why do you say that?" Neji asked as he briskly walked over to her.

"Hinata has never failed at her justus. I think she knew she would die anyway, so she tried to take her and Kiba both out at the same time," TenTen explained.

"It sounds logical, I'll look into it. Have you found Naruto's body yet?" Neji asked quizically.

"Yep. His body was flung about 200 yards from the explosion site. It was hardly recognizable.. such a shame all this happened. Poor Kiba, I'm sure he is still trying to grasp what happened," TenTen said with a sudden sorrow look.

"Oh c'mon TenTen, you can't let this bother you. I know they're our friends but it happened, you can't change that," Neji said as he gently patted Tenten's back and walked away.

"I guess you're right...," She mumbled before getting back to work.

- Sakura's POV -

I walked towards the hospital, a few days after the incident. I opened the front door and gasped at the site, tens of bodies sprawled on the floor dead. I held down a sob as I saw my colleagues and friends on the floor dead, all having claw marks or gashes along them. I sprinted up the stairs, passing more bodies, before getting to Kiba's room. My eyes widened at the sight of Lady Tsunade on the floor bleeding. I ran up to her and tried to wake her up, "Lady! What the hell happened?"

She lazily opened her eyes and breathily whispered, "Kiba happened."

I felt a tear fall as her body went limp.

"_I have to stop him."_


	10. Part II Chapter 3

**The Only Exception. Part Two.**

Chapter Three.

No Air – Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown

-Sakura's POV-

I ran out of the hospital into the dirt road that leads towards the main part of Konoha. I had to find Kiba, it was vital. I looked from left to right before sprinting down the road towards the main street, hoping I will find him.

I began to grow tired once I passed the Waffle House Kiba worked at. I simply glanced at it before resuming to run. At last I reached the main street in Konoha, it was loaded with merchants and other citizens like every other Saturday afternoon. I looked everywhere I could, in the diners, near the stands, in the fountain. Hell, even under rocks I was so desperate.

It then hit me, "There would be a path of destruction."

As if right on cue the small pizza place on the corner of the street exploded as Kiba emerged. He slashed at random people, instantly killing many of them, and leaving others on the floor moaning; near death. I thought to myself, _"I thought the Kyuubi only killed the ones you love...oh wait...Kiba loves all of Konoha...Dammit!" _

I rushed towards Kiba. I had a plan to lure him away.

-Ino's POV-

I was walking out of my family shop when I was blown into the nearby wall by a force. I looked around and noticed the store beside mine had exploded and Kiba was on all fours and , "Is that the Kyuubi?"I murmured to myself. I gasped as he slammed a little girl into wall, possibly killing her.

As Kiba progressed forwards I rushed to the girl across the street to make sure she was okay. After checking her pulse to see if she was alive; she was, I looked at where Kiba had gone. He wasn't there. I then saw him jump up from behind one of the buildings and land across the bridge next to the market. I squinted my eyes due to the setting sun and noticed Kiba was chasing a pink-haired girl, who was running quickly towards the forest outside of Konoha, with Kiba right on her heels.

I had to help.

-Sakura's POV-

I just ran. I ran as fast as I could. If I were going to die I would at least try to get Kiba as far away from Konoha. I saw the forest gradually getting closer and closer. I was getting faster and faster due to the chakra I was pushing into my feet and legs. I ignored the cramp in my calves and just kept on running. I was almost there. **Almost** there, when I tripped. Due to me running so fast I hit the ground with a thud and rolled a few yards. I stood up as fast as I could before facing Kiba. He was sitting like a dog about ten feet away and looked as if he was confused.

There was a gently breeze due to us being in a small field right outside of Konoha, the walls in view. I slowly picked my foot up, took a step, and sit it in on the ground. As expected, that knocked Kiba out of his stupor and he lunged at me. We were toe-to-toe in combat. He would hit me and then I'd dodge and vice versa.

-Ino's POV-

I made sure the medics took care of the little girl, who was unconscious but okay, before running off to help Sakura. I dashed through across the rubble from the attack and run towards the forest, hoping I could help.

-Sakura's POV-

I was laying on my back from one particular hit. Kiba had slammed his claws right into my stomach, but they didn't go all the way through. I noticed Ino running towards Kiba shouting, I couldn't warm her. In about a second she was on the ground near me, moaning in pain from when Kiba had slapped her. I looked at Kiba and knew what he was about to do.

"_I'm sorry Naruto..."_

-Ino's POV-

The next thing I knew there was a warm liquid splashing on my face and clothes. I shut my eyes to shield them from the mysterious substance. After a few moments passed I opened my eyes and instantly tears welled up in my eyes. Sakura was above me, eyes half open, mouth half ajar, and claws going straight through her chest.

"Run...Ino..."

I hauled ass.

I ran into the forest, dodging trees and fallen limbs. I glanced behind me to see Kiba wasn't there. When I turned back around the only thing I felt was my hitting several objects and the feeling of flying. When I opened my eyes I was leaning against a tree and there was a large line where I had flown through about twenty trees.

I groaned in pain as I stood up, I know I couldn't beat him. I didn't want to die, yet I was standing there doing hand-signs for the one technique Anko taught me. I finished the hand-signs and teleported behind Kiba. I grabbed his hand and made the Ox signal. I whispered in his ear, my voice cracking and tears welling up, "Twin Snakes Suicide Death Technique..."

-Kiba's POV-

I stood there as Kyuubi's chakra slowly faded away. I knew I was about to die, I had been watching behind 'my' eyes. I looked in Ino's eyes and began to cry with her. I hugged her as the twin snakes wrapped around us, about to attack. I sobbed in her shoulder as the lyrics from my favorite song ringing throughout my ears, the snakes slowly constricting us:

_But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me?_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe...It's how I feel when I know you ain't there..._

-Universal POV-

As the snakes finished coiling and went up into Ino's sleeve, revealing Kiba and Ino's dead bodies as they plopped to the ground. A gentle breeze rustled the surrounding trees limbs as a a certain blonde-headed figure stumbily walked through the forest, crumpling leaves and branches with his feet. He walked up the bodies and laid his head on Kiba's chest and began to weep, before closing his eyes as his breathing stopped...

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live ,c__an't breathe w__ith no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you're gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here I can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_Do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me?_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe..._

**A/N: **The ending made me cry, and yes, if any speculation, Naruto was alive. It was mentioned in chapter two that they found his body, never said anything about recovering it or anything of that manner. There will NOT be another sequel, it was to end this way, but there WILL be an epilogue. A very emotional ending, as you can see. This chapter and song in it is dedicated to the guy I love *tear* . I love y'all! Review please!


	11. Epilogue

**The Only Exception - Epilogue.**

Casualty of Love – Jessie J

Shino silently cried as Hinata's casket was lowered into the ground. Despite having no remains found he still paid for a memorial service and casket for everyone who perished in the fight against Kiba. Anko and the rest of the villagers surrounded the twelve graves in the cemetery. The contents holding Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and seven other villagers. The small child that Ino helped save walked up to her grave and placed Ino's favorite flower on her headstone; a white rose. The little girl scrambled back to her parents in the crowd, crying the way there.

Shikamaru and Choji were standing by Ino's grave, mourning their lost friend. Hinata's father, Hiashi, wlaked up to his daughter's grave. The entire village grew silent as he stood there staring down at her grave. Then the least expected thing happened, he collapsed onto his knees in tears, begging for Hinata to come back to him. After a few hours of more respects a preacher came up to the front of the memorial and gave a small but reassuring speech about the people before him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in the name of God, welcome. Today we stand here to remember and cherish the precious moments we had with this seven quite young individuals. First off I would like to say a prayer," After the preacher spoke of the prayer aloud he said, "First off, Naruto Uzumaki. You all should know him as the person who saved the village from the terrorist attack from the group known as the Akatsuki. He was a dear friend, son, and even fiance. Yes, near a year ago Naruto had proposed to Kiba. They were never able to wed."

The preacher paused to let the depressing news sink in, "Next, Kiba Inuzuka. A wild fellow. I had known him all my life. He was such a sweet kid, and even sweeter adult. He loved Konoha with a passion. He would never have let all of this happen if it was avoidable. He loved Naruto with such passion I even knew God could not send these two lovers to Hell for their deeds. They were truly and purely in love. Nothing could've changed that."

The preacher stepped down to the stand and walked over to Hinata's grave, gently kneeling down, "Hinata Hyuuga. The most gentle and kind girl in the whole word, I believe. She was so gentle animals and humans alike were just suddenly attracted to her. She may have had a bad stutter and blushed a lot, but she was a wonderful girl."

He then gently stroked Hinata's headstone with his palm before moving over to Sakura's, "Sakura Haruno, the best medical ninja Konoha has ever seen. She had the talents of an angle and the beauty to match it. She will certainly be missed." A few silent sobs could be heard from Sakura's family as the preacher walked over to Ino's grave.

"Ino Yamaka, the hero in this story. She was the one who suppressed the demon inside Kiba, but the result was her own death. She will be marked as one of the Hokage of Konoha due to the fact she saved our entire village from certain destruction. If she had not stopped Kiba, you all would not be here today. Thank you Ino, we all love and thank you of your ultimate sacrifice."

The preacher then stood in front of the seven dead citizen's graves, "We are all lucky that this was the only number of civilian deaths. If Ino had not been here there would've been a lot more, countless more. The few citizens here were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. All of them were either crushed by the building in the market exploding or impaled by Kiba's claws."

The preacher then walked back up to his stand with tears streaming down his cheeks, "The most horrible casualties are Kiba and Naruto. The two lovers. The two who were most definitely destined to be together forever, but that love was cut short by a short life. I personally believe that this here," He points to all the graves, "were the casualties of love."

**The End.**

**A/N: **I hope you all liked The Only Exception and Candles! I will be working on my first ever Kankuro/Kiba one-shot soon so look out for that if you're a fan of them two (oh so sexy) boys. If you aren't then I will also be working on another one-shot involving Kiba/Naruto. So no hard feelings! I love y'all!

~KxN


End file.
